The Alpha Games: Attack of the Alphas
by XxMikaylaIsabelleXx
Summary: Five girls get a chance to be the Alpha. Five Alphas are in charge of teaching them all they know. What happens when Massie Block, Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil, Kristen Gregory, and Claire Lyons have three weeks to prepare their tributes for the fight of their lives? The Alpha Games: Attack of the Alphas. Co-Written by me and Luv2live Live2uv D.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi Everyone! So this is my first story and its been co written by me and the amazing Luv2Live Live2Luv author of Story of our lives and The Clique: Sixth Grade, please review and we really hope you like it.**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

If you ask for a one-word answer describing Massie Block, anyone who's anyone in the Capital will tell you the same thing: fearless. Massie Block is fearless.

She is a leader, the first one to try new things. She sets trends, and finds out about new stores before they even open.

She has an uncanny ability to know who is worth befriending and who isn't, and she's always willing to tear an LBR to pieces.

Could a tribute really be much different? Actually, yes.

A soft knock sounded at Massie's door.

Immediately, the uniformed bodyguard threw it open and announced in a loud voice, "Miss Kayleigh Marks, Diamond District tribute!"

"Hey." Massie couldn't care less about being a mentor. The tribute she was now in charge of ranked somewhere between playing saxophone and working at McDonald's on her list of priorities.

As she scrolled through her text messages, she glanced up. Then she did a double take.

"You're Kayleigh?"

She smiled shyly, not seeming to know what to expect. "Yes."

"You're gorgeous." She'd never said that before. Or if she had, she'd been lying. Because only one girl in the world was gorgeous. And she was standing in front of her.

"Thank you." She stood in an appropriate pose of respect, head slightly bowed and hands clasped in front of her.

"Look up."

But when the child did, she instantly regretted it. She found herself at first examining Kayleigh's pale, heart-shaped face. Freckles were scatted across the bridge of her nose, spilling onto her cheeks. Her lightly waved, pale blonde hair, was brushed to perfection. Her eyebrows were divinely shaped, and her nose was a ski-slope. That was all okay, if not amazing.

But her eyes. Massie found herself falling into an ocean of clear green. The iris was a sea-foam color, and it captivated Massie as though nothing ever had before, not even Derrick Harrington. With a Herculean effort, she pulled herself away and managed to focus on a point somewhere above the tribute's head.

"You have talent." She stated it simply, not knowing whether it was true, but betting it was.

"Thank you." For all her assets, she didn't seem much for talking.

"You don't have to be so polite." She rolled her eyes to demonstrate, then laughed. "Come here."

Obediently, Kayleigh approached her. For a poor district girl, her outfit was stunning: a faded gray skirt with a cotton-candy colored tank top tucked in. Her feet were bare and dirty. And on her finger was a flowery ring.

"Why did they waste money on you?" Massie wondered.

Kayleigh looked confused, but her hand flew to cover her pinkie. "What are you talking about?"

She pointed.

"It was my mother's." Kayleigh drew her mouth into a set line, and her eyes became stern.

"Okay, okay." Massie held her hands up in defeat.

One day, she'd be able to joke around with and enjoy this girl's company. But not yet.

For now, they were nothing more than strangers, brought together by fate.

Soon, they'd be much more.

* * *

"Alicia Rivera? I'm going to be working with Alicia Rivera?" The young tribute repeated this at least four times, as though saying it would make her wish come true.

Alicia, who could hear her even through the thick, insulated walls, smiled to herself.

She was excited to meet the girl she was mentoring. Although Massie and Dylan acted as though it was below them to teach a girl who knew nothing about popularity how to be an Alpha, Alicia viewed it as a project.

The Pretty Commitee couldn't care less about which tribute won. It was all about who's tribute won, and if it was Alicia's, Massie would have to accept once and for all that she was the true Alpha.

She smoothed down her green Ralph Lauren vintage dress and peeked into the full-length mirror. She was prepared to look spectacular, but instead, she realized her outfit was all wrong. She looked desperate to make the Capitol's best-dressed list, and she couldn't risk that.

In a mad panic, she threw on a black-and-blue strapless Gucci top and dark wash True Religions. Anything was better than looking like an LBR for the cameras.

She couldn't see them, but she knew they were there: thin, metal, practically invisible devices attached to the ceiling and walls.

She took a deep breath and pulled open her door. The first thing she noticed was frizzy red hair, which topped an angular face with murky blue eyes. There she was, the girl named Sierra King, and she was wearing what was possibly the worst outfit EVER.

Alicia had her work cut out for her.

* * *

Dylan lay in bed with a bag of Fritos and her iPhone, which were all she ever needed to have a good time.

Quickly, she checked the digital clock sitting on her nightstand. 1:27. She threw the covers off, jumped up, and raced over to the door. She couldn't open it early, but a minute late and it would seem like she didn't care. Unlike her mother, the Alpha Games announcer, Dylan didn't like the fame game. She tried her best to stay out of the limelight, and to do that she needed to be utterly unnoticable and unrecognizable.

At 1:30 on the dot, she flung the door open.

Her tribute was an average girl, with curly black hair and warm brown eyes. She wasn't anything special, but she could work with what she had.

"I'm Dylan Marvil," she explained, as though the girl didn't know that.

"I'm Cassidy Edwards, and I volunteered for my sister," she declared in a bossy but endearing tone.

"That was nice of you," Dylan acknowledged. "Come in." She gestured lamely around the room, and quickly shut the door before any of the escort crew or cameramen developed the notion to follow her.

"I'm 10," Cassidy announced. "How old are you?"

"24." Dylan smiled in spite of herself at the adorable girl who reminded her of her mother.

Her tribute was charming and outspoken, and looked ready and willing to do whatever it took to beat down the other kids, even if it meant fighting to the death.

But she wasn't the only one who could claw her way to the top.

* * *

For Kristen, mentoring an aspiring Alpha was just something she was not at all interested in. She had better things to do.

But when an escort entered with a young girl, she realized that her tribute didn't want to be doing this either.

The staff member left, and the girl walked gracefully over to an armchair and sat. "My name is Amber-Rose Marks. As you can see, I'm not really feeling the whole Alpha Games thing."

Kristen always had something to say, so she shocked herself when the girl rendered her speechless. Amber-Rose wore nothing designer, yet she carried herself with easy poise. She was tiny, yet strong. Quiet, yet full of courage.

When she stood, she was confident. When she sat, she was elegant. When she talked, it became clear she was independent and fierce.

And she was beautiful. She had long, flowing, strawberry-blonde waves. Her face was a faded shade of bronze, but not from a tanning booth, more like all-day honest labor. Her adorable button nose was pert, and her wide eyes were icy blue, so blue that Kristen couldn't find the bottom.

She came from a middle-class family who had seen some hard times, but, through hard work and dedication, had risen up from the bottom. Wih three sisters and two brothers, the girl was obviously used to taking care of herself, not to mention others, yet she still exuded the natural charm of high-born royalty.

When their half hour of allotted time was up, Kristen found herself feeling much more optimistic about the upcoming Alpha Games.

* * *

Claire, for her part, could not believe that the Alpha Authorities had chosen her to mentor a tribute. When had she ever shown Alpha qualities? Not that she was

complaining. If anything, she was flattered.

Although right now, she was probably more nervous than the tribute she was about to meet. Either way she was laying confidently in her chaise lounge in Ella Moss tube top

and bootcut Sevens jeans finished off with Miu Miu heels to match when it was announced and Claire's heart started pounding.

"The Sapphire District tribute, Emmie Farson!"

"Thank you, Jack." Claire smiled at the escort and shut the door. "Hi, Emmie."

"Hey." She seemed bored, which made no sense. This room had to be the most luxurious thing she'd ever seen.

"So tell me about yourself."

"I'm Emmie Farson, I'm 12, and I didn't want you as a mentor."

"Oh." Claire stumbled as she tried to think of something to say to end the awkward silence "Well, why nawt?"

"You're a Massie Block wannabe," Emmie answered. "I wish the real Alpha could teach me."

Claire felt put off, but replaced it with confidence "Well, she can't. And, hawnestly, I think too much of her has already rubbed off awn you."

"How?" Emmie demanded. "I've never even met her."

"We certainly see her on TV enough." Claire rolled her eyes. She'd received barely any airtime. Only the reapings and a group interview with the entire Pretty Commitee,

where, most of the time, the spotlight was trained on Massie.

"You're not on TV."

"Right now? No."

"Ever."

"Nawt really," she conceded. "That's true."

"I know everything I need to know to win the Alpha Games. You can't show me anything."

"Fine." Claire had had enough of being a mature adult. A 23-year-old woman needs some liberty now and then. "I won't." She sat down, crossed her legs, and picked up her

iPhone, courtesy of the Capitol.

Emmie snatched it out of her hand. "You can't do that."

"Why nawt?"

"You have to mentor me," Emmie explained slowly.

"You said you didn't want me to," Claire pointed out. The games she had to play with this girl reminded her of conversations with Massie.

"You have to."

"Okay. So we ah-gree nawt to fight, I'll do what I can to help you win, and then we're done?"

"Agreed."

And they shook on it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for being patient with me. I just have pne request: please check out Liv2luv luv2liv (Glittergirlie28) 's new story No match for Us...it's great :D**

* * *

Diamond District

Kayleigh's POV

"Rate it!" Massie reveals a mannequin delicately dressed in a creamy chiffon Armani gown embroided with crystals. Next to it, matching shoes and a Chloe headband that catches the light magnificently are waiting perched on a small glass table. Is this what the people here are used too? I notice that Massie is looking at it as though it is a regular piece of clothing.

Now, as I stand here wearing the very luxury in the wings of The Daily Grind, my flashback is ended by the one and only Merri-Lee Marvil. "Miss Kayleigh Marks, Diamond District Tribute!" And off I go to the beat of 'Run the World' by Beyoncé as Massie taught me.  
Merri-Lee welcomes me. I know I am ready for her first question, as long as she asks what I think she will.

"What are your general feelings towards the Alpha Games?"

"Well...I'm really excited for them to begin. I've met Claire's tribute, Emmie. She seems a little uptight, but I'm sure its just nerves. I mean, we all get them, right? I was nervous when I first met Massie; she was kind of commanding but now she's very nice and supportive. I feel comfortable here, and I'm sure it will be lots of fun!"

"By the sound of it you seem like a high-spirited tribute; do you consider yourself competitive?" Merri Lee wanted to know. She raises her eybrows in an intrigued manner.

"I'm not afraid to do what I can to win." Although Massie gave me that line, I mean it. "My mother used to say being eager shouldn't be confused with being power hungry," I explain.

"Used to say?" she echoes. "If it's not too personal, what happened?"

"She... she passed away a few years ago and I... live with my dad." I try to make my sentence flow smoothly. There's no way I'm going to cry onstage in front of everyone.

"Very sorry to hear that, but I have a little surprise for you; we may have a family reunion!"

"What?" I have no clue what she's talking about. Even the Capitol's technology can't bring someone back from the dead.

"I'm not sure you're aware of this, but Kristen's tribute, Amber-Rose Marks, has the same surname as you...any opinions on that?" she inquires as she moves over to give me a tissue and a hug.

I regain composure and answer with as much steadiness as I can muster. "It would be nice to meet her, but as much as it would mean to me I don't think we are related. My dad would have mentioned something," I tell her, although I can't stem the tiny bubble of hope in my stomach. Maybe, just maybe...

"Well, sometimes, and I speak from being a mother myself, we don't always share everything." I have nothing to say to that, so she continues, "Any talents we should watch out for?"

It puts me off my game how she changed the subject, and I can't help but hesitate as I inform her that I am a singer. I can hear myself babbling on about my favorite songs, but I can't seem to shut my mouth. Thank God Merri-Lee cuts me off.

"Wonderful." She throws in one of her famous blinding smiles. "Thank you for your time Kayleigh, and I'll look forward to seeing you flourish! The Diamond District tribute, Kayleigh Marks!"

I am happy until I enter the wings. The first person I see is Massie, and she does not look happy. What did I do wrong?

* * *

Pearl District

Sierra's POV

"Don't be nervous," Alicia coaxes. "You look ah-mazing."  
I reach up to smooth my side-parted blowout, but feel my mentor grab my hand.  
"No!" she shouts.

Immediately, this brings back memories of screaming and fighting; loud, angry voices above me, yelling even when everyone was supposed to be fast asleep. But the thing I remember most is reaching up for a hand to hold or a lap to sit on and being slapped down, falling to the floor. And then I have to remind myself, 'This is not home. This is the Alpha Games. No one is going to hurt you.'

"You're awn!"

I adjust the skirt of my pale aquamarine Dolce&Gabbana dress, then count off as Alicia taught me. One, two, three, four, and two, two, three, four, and walk.

After what seems like an eternity, I enter the stage. Merri-Lee waits until I arrive at the center, lifts up my hand, and hollers, "Meet the Pearl District tribute, Sierra King!"  
I paste on what I hope is am attractive smile. Finally, I get to sit down on a froofy blue sofa.

"Hi, Sierra, nice to meet you."

Although I want to squirm and bite my nails and twirl a lock of hair around my finger, I know Alicia put a lot of work into my appearance. So I stay perched uncomfortably. "Nice to meet you too."

"Are you looking forward to the Alpha Games? What an honor, being one of the first five tributes to be chosen." She looks at me expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"Thank you." I pause, smile politely, and continue, "I'm sure the Alpha Games will be an amazing experience, and I can't wait to be part of it."  
Merri-Lee waits until the applause dies down before asking, "Have you considered forming an alliance?"

"I haven't even met the other girls yet." I grin and manage a laugh. "But if I think they have something to offer, I'd be up for it."  
I feel myself relax as she giggles with me. Merri-Lee's laughter is so contagious that before we know it half the audience is snickering too.

"So, what talents do you have?"

"I'm an artist," I mutter.  
She nods, looking as if she's waiting for more, but I don't say anything else.

"And lastly, what do you think of your mentor, Alicia Rivera?"

"I think she's an extremely inspiring person. She's smart, kind, confident, and beautiful, and I'm so happy to have her as a mentor."

"Did she pick out your outfit?"

"Yes, she did, and it's just right." I smile, thinking of the moment where she'd sung, "Ta-da!" and whipped out the dress with a flourish.  
Merri-Lee reaches across to shake hands with me, and when I extend mine, she pulls me up, concluding, "The Pearl District tribute, Sierra King!"

* * *

Topaz District

Cassidy's POV

For the first time since I volunteered for my sister, I'm nervous. Normally, I'm composed and somewhat charming, but with all the lights and all the people, it was such a blur. Everything was happening too fast. I look around, trying to take deep breaths, but I feel Dylan nudge me onto the stage, and I know I have to walk out there whether I'm ready or not.

"Cassidy Edwards, Topaz District!" Once she has me seated, she compliments, "I see you're looking very elegant today, Miss Edwards."

"Thanks; Dylan chose it."

I do feel wonderful in a gleaming white spaghetti-strap Marc Jacobs shift dress. Yesterday night, we'd decided it looked a little too plain, so we'd spent almost all night at the Capitol's tailor, who'd added the jewel of my district, topaz. The small orange crystals carefully lined the slit on the side. My hair is waved so as to showcase the glimmering topaz stud earrings Dylan bought me.  
I could tell Merri-Lee was trying to make me more comfortable. "She must get that fabulous taste from me! So, how is she as a mentor?"

"Dylan has been absolutely amazing. She's tried to make me feel right at home, especially since I volunteered for my sister." I had to get that across because I just knew that would get me sponsors. I mean, a girl who protects her younger sibling? That's as good as it gets. "Your daughter has been like a replacement sister since I had to leave mine."

"I'm sure she appreciates your kindness." At that, she switches gears. "So tell me a bit about yourself. You mentioned a sister?" Her face is warm and inviting.

"Her name is Kimmy-Jade; I'd do anything for her. She's eight and I know how shy she is, so I just had to step in for her; she's my baby sister! But me? I'm ten and I have a lot to offer, so the other tributes better watch out."

"I see. So you're not considering forming an alliance?"

"I wasn't thinking of it, but if another tribute has potential then I'll consider. I just don't want anyone to hold me back. You know, like any sport. Sometimes you need to work with your teamates, but other times you need to step up and perform a solo, or score a goal, or make a shot, and you can only do it on your own." I've never made a speech like that before.

"Well, well. It looks like we have another determined, unique, yet remarkable young tribute in our hands. So, Cass... Can I call you Cass?" Again with the grin that makes me feel happy all over.

"Of course! Why not?" I exclaim, as my mood has been uplifted by Merri-Lee's smiley-ness.

"So, Cass thanks a lot for coming in today and I'm sure you already have some fans," Merri-Lee says as she winks at a group of girls getting ready to cheer for me. "I'll be watching you."

I almost run back to Dylan, who grabs my hands and jumps for joy at how well that went. We are a great team, and with her help, I know I can my make my way to the top.

* * *

Emerald District

Amber Rose's POV

Scared is running from cheetahs who want to eat you. Scared is standing in a burning house with fire surrounding you, knowing there is no place to go. Scared is not waiting for Merri-Lee to announce your name. So I sit quietly and think, 'I am not scared. This is not scary, and I am not scared.' It doesn't help. I'm petrified.

"Amber-Rose Marks! The Emerald District tribute!"  
I dance onto the stage, just as Kristen told me too. Back home, I performed small ballet shows with a few of my friends for the villagers, and more than one person said I was really good at it. I'm wearing a floaty pink ballet costume. The tutu poufs out when I twirl, and for once in my life, I actually feel beautiful.

Once I am sitting, Merri-Lee starts right in with her questions.

"So, Amber.. may I call you Amber?"

"Amber-Rose, please," I insist. "Rose is my mother's name." I added with pride

"Okay. Amber-Rose. So, have you noticed that you have the same last name as our Diamond District tribute, Kayleigh?"

"I do?" I make an effort to act surprised, even though I really don't care.

"You do. Long-lost twins?" she chides.

"Maybe." I fake a grin.

"So, are you looking forward to the Games?" she asks me.

"I am," I say, even though I'm not. "I'm really excited to participate and I think it will be a lot of fun."

"Don't forget, sometimes you have to take this seriously."

"No kidding," comes out before I can filter it. I think I'm going to get into trouble, but the audience roars with laughter.

"Did you meet any of the other tributes yet?"

"I talked with Cassidy for a minute. Your daughter's tribute?"

"So, how was it?"

"She's not in my league." I dismiss her with a wave of my hand. I really don't want to make enemies, especially this early, but Kristen told me to tell the truth, and to look out for #1. Mainly, me. And she should know.

"O-oh." Merri-Lee raises her eyebrows in pretend shock. I fight the urge to inform the hostess that I can see right through her. "Well. We have a fighter here, don't we?"

"You'll find out."

I can't believe my normally quiet self was replaced with this outspoken, fierce girl, but I'm not complaining. If I win this, I'll be set for life. And my family needs money more than anyone else here.

* * *

Sapphire District

Emmie's POV

Everything has come out wrong. Ever since Merri-Lee asked my thoughts of Claire, and I told her my true feelings, it seems as though an invisible force of hate has been flowing my way from the audience. I know that my mentor doesn't get that much airtime, but a lot of people view her as a total sweetheart, and saying I don't like her ruined it all.  
Maybe honesty isn't the greatest policy.

"So, Emmie, did you put together your outfit tonight?" She seems stern and tight-lipped, a huge change from her typically bubbly personality.

"Yes, I did team this gorgeous peach BCBG dress with these silver accessories. And don't forget my personal favorite: these silver Miu Miu heels!" When I finished that the audience didn't respond and Merri-Lee seemed bored.  
Suddenly, Claire comes in. She looks marvellous, yet calm, casual and collected.

"I'm so sorry Merri-Lee, but this really can't wait," she rambles off as an explanation for her unprecedented behavior. She sits dpwn and turns to look at me. "I'm so sorry we had that argument backstage. Peach really does suit you and I shouldn't have put you in that situation or state of mind." Claire notices Merri-Lee's puzzled expression and continues, "You see, not very long ago..."

"We had a terrible misunderstanding about a red or a peach dress and it caused me to be so catty up here on stage," I finish off. The argument had never actually happened, but I am so grateful to Claire for saving me that I resolve to go along with whatever she says.

"Oh, right, I see." Merri-Lee chuckled, and her happy-go-lucky attitude returns. "So lastly, what are your feelings about the Games?"

I suddenly have a much better, optimistic view on them, so I say, "They seem a lot of fun and I can't wait to meet the other tributes. I spoke with Kayleigh but I think she might have gotten the wrong first impression of me." I shrug and smile.

"Anything to do with Massie never gets a good first impression of me," Claire giggles. "I guess that follows in my tribute! But Emmie is a wonderful actress, and she has many talents I'm sure you will all see in the near future."

After waiting for the audience to quieten their laughter at Claire's comments, Merri-Lee informs us that there is no more time. She thanks me, or rather both Claire and I, for coming on the show and adds that this has been an interview no one will forget in a hurry.  
T

he second we leave the platform, Claire says, "Don't mention it; you were dying out there and I couldn't let that happen no matter what."

Later, when I'm in my room, I reflect on how mean I've been to her, and how she's never been anything but nice to me. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe

Claire Lyons really does deserve a chance.


	3. Chapter 3

10:57 A.M.  
Sapphire District  
Emmie's POV

I realize that I need to be cool, calm, and collected to be accepted by Kayleigh Marks.

Our first meeting had been beyond awkward, and I know that I have to make a better impression if I don't want Kayleigh to consider me an enemy. Being a foe of the Diamond District tribute does not sound like fun to me. I take a deep breath, check my hair in the mirror of the compact Claire gave me, and hope to God I can pull this off. Then, with carefully measured steps, I pasted a faux-confident smile on my face and saunter into Diamond District Quarters.  
The second I step over the threshold, my dark green eyes widen. This room is divine, better than anything I'd ever seen; the walls are painted pale silver, and the furniture's made out of gleaming crystal diamonds. Glittering jewels are everywhere. And to top it all off, there's Kayleigh Marks, perched like a queen on a white cashmere loveseat. Massie, however, is nowhere to be found.

I find myself wondering why I feel so insecure about myself when I'm around Kayleigh. Is it something to do with the feeling of having to prove myself? Or is it simply because Kayleigh is the infamous Massie Block's tribute? Whatever the reason, I know I have to face my fears now. I simply can't afford for Kayleigh to be mad at me.

I'm pondering what to say, knowing that I should have thought about this beforehand, when she says something in a light, feminine voice, exactly what you'd expect from a girl like Kayleigh.

"Hi, Emmie, is it?" I think she might have smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, but I kind of came here for a bit of peace..."

"Uh-huh, that's me, and, uh..." God, what was I thinking? I can't just approach her like this and tell her my life story. "I was just wondering if we could get to know each other." Kayleigh raises her pale blonde, perfectly arched eyebrows. And I know for a fact they're not tweezed because the mentors aren't allowed to begin working on their tributes until tomorrow. Then a shiny ring encircling her finger catches my eye. "Where did you get that?" I ask, pointing.

"It was my mother's. She passed away a while ago," Kayleigh replies abruptly, her pretty face closing off as though somebody sealed shutters over her.

Why the hell did I change the stupid subject?! Who in their right mind would want to discuss their dead mother? Me and my bright ideas.  
"Oh, I-I'm so s-sorry to hear that." I have no clue what to say, and the condescending stare she's bestowing on me as I stutter isn't helping. "Um, so, do you wanna go get a drink or something? You know, so we can talk for a little while." I give her my best grin.

"Uh... sure." Kayleigh still looks a little uptight, but not as annoyed as before. "Er, by the way, could I ask you a quick question?"

"Go for it." In my Sapphire District Middle School, I'd been viewed as "cool" by most of my peers. I was that girl who could stand up to everyone, and had the perfect comeback for every insult, and could tear someone to pieces with a word and a whisper. My fellow students were normally ecstatic when I talked to them. I am a leader. So why am I so delighted that Kayleigh finally sounds like she wants to talk to me?

"Okay, so don't take this the wrong way," Kayleigh starts politely, "but why are you so unsure of yourself?"

I know I blush heavily (dark crimson). That wasn't at all what I was expecting. It takes me a minute to think of an answer that has an element of truth, yet doesn't give away too much of my personal information.

"You just made a really great impression, and, well, I guess it's a bit intimidating...because it's like... you're Massie Block's Diamond District tribute and I'm just...me. You even have this public interest. You're really pretty and nice and stuff... you know everyone wants you to win." I know I sound too sappy, and I can't help adding, "Although it's not really because of you, you know, they just want Massie Block to be the victor. If I was her tribute I'm pretty sure they'd want me to win."

I can tell Kayleigh is flattered. Good. She trusts me. She'll be an easy target now if I'd ever need to backstab her.

"That's so sweet of you, but what do you mean?" she mumbles. "Have you looked in a mirror recently? You're beautiful." For some reason, those words hit home. I've been told I'm many things: sassy, sexy, fashionista, even, once in a while, pretty, but I've never been described as beautiful. If anyone here is beautiful, it's Kayleigh, with her honey-blonde waves and icy blue eyes. She even has a perfect smile. Why are some people born flawless?  
Finally, I remember what I came here for in the first place. "I don't suppose you'd want to form... I dunno... an alliance? I think we could work well together." That's a lie. In fact, I don't think we could be any more different. But hey, you know what they say, opposites attract.

"I think that would be nice." Kayleigh beams, fluttering her lashes.

We shake on it.

* * *

11:09 A.M.  
Topaz District  
Cassidy's POV

Technically, the tributes aren't supposed to watch the interviews, but Dylan had snatched the tapes from Merri-Lee. We sat in shock for ages after Kristen's tribute's conversation. I can't believe Amber-Rose said I "wasn't in her league." She's making me out to be some baby, like my sister. And I am not a baby. I am better than that girl, and I will prove it.

I dress in a navy-blue-and-white-polka-dotted Moschino sweater dress with white Capezio ballet flats. I brush out my thick dark curls and apply light mascara. I stare critically at my reflection for at least ten minutes, but I can't find anything drastically wrong with my appearance.

"Dylan!" I call, knocking on her door, remembering what she told me about not barging in.

"Yes, Cassidy?"

"Do I look okay?"

She pokes open the door and scans my appearance. "What are you dressing up for?"

"I'm going to talk to Amber-Rose."

She bites her lip, scraping off some of her lip gloss. "Good luck," she finally says with a shrug. Then she hugs me lightly with one arm. "Good luck, Cass."

I send a message to Kristen's tribute, requesting to see her in the Topaz District Quarters. When she arrives, I don't give her the chance to say anything.

Instead, I blurt simply, "How can you say I'm out of your league?" I put mocking air quotes around the words. "Amber-Rose, have you seen yourself? Or your mentor?" I may look naive and childlike, but I have a few tricks up my sleeve, and I'm most certainly not afraid to be mean when I need to be.

Her strawberry-blonde curls bounce around her shoulders and her green eyes widen as she answers me bitingly. "I'm sorry, Cassidy, I don't know what you're talking about." She doesn't even have the courtesy to look me in the eye as she talks.

"Place: Merri-Lee Marvil's Tribute Interviews. Time: roughly 3 PM. Topic: Alliances." I add a snarl and raise an eyebrow at Amber-Rose. I'm about to add another nasty remark when her facial expression catches me. She seems genuinely shocked.

"Kristen said I should show independence and determination, that I shouldn't consider alliances too heavily. I didn't mean to hurt anyone's feelings but it's just the way it is, I guess. I mean, it's not my fault you got stuck with Dylan Marvil."

My temper is about to boil over. Those horrible little left-handed jabs she shoots at me... Then I notice a girl with reddish hair standing just inside the doorway. I don't mean to be rude, I really don't, but I think I come off sounding that way. "Can I help you?" I grumble.

"Um, I just wanted to talk to you," she stutters. "You told me earlier that we could talk about an alliance." She suddenly seems to notice she's acting tiny

and timid, so she stands up straighter and tries to look confident.

"Not right now," I growl. "Can't you see I'm talking to Amber-Rose?"

"It's not my fault!" Amber-Rose seems near tears. In fact, a silent one is dripping down her cheek.

The girl rushes over and throws an arm over the girl's shoulder. Thats when I realise its Sierra. "It's okay. Really." Then she turns on me. "Never mind. I don't want an alliance with you." She shoots daggers with her eyes.

"Fine. Side with her. See if I care." I storm out of the room before I start sobbing.  
I was winning that argument with Amber-Rose until that ** Sierra King walked in. Now I'm standing alone, with just Dylan to support me.

"How did that go?" she asks softly.

"Not good," I reply sadly. "Amber-Rose hates me now." The whole sorry story tumbles out.

"That's one of things you learn as an Alpha," she tells me. "Diplomancy."

"What's that?"

"When you do things in a relaxed, easy way instead of storming in and apprehending someone," she explains. "Don't scream at people."  
I giggle. "I guess I didn't do a very good job."

"No, nawt really," Dylan agrees. "Maybe you could go talk to Kayleigh or Emmie."  
I groan. "I think I should just give up."

"Never give up." And she smiles at me

"Fine." I trudge down the corridor toward Diamond District Quarters, where Kayleigh is sitting, talking with none other than Emmie Farson.

"Um, hi." I edge inside.

"We're already allies," Emmie says immediately. "Sorry."

Kayleigh puts up a hand. "Hold on, Em. Give her a shot." She nods at me.

"I, well, Emmie's right. I came to see if we could be allies."

"You don't have anything more impressive than that?" Emmie snaps.  
I refrain from shouting back, remembering where that had gotten me last time. "Sorry."

Kayleigh sighs. "I just think you're not the kind of person we're looking for." She really does look upset. "Sorry."

As I leave the room dejectedly, I hear Kayleigh say, "She was pretty mature, but she's just too young and unprepared."

And Emmie answers, "I don't know, maybe if she had yelled or something. We need someone with fire."

And that time, of course, I should have screamed.

Just my luck.

* * *

11:15 A.M  
Pearl District  
Sierra's POV

I'm settling down, trying to read a book, when Alicia comes in.

"You need to make an alliance," she orders me.

"With who?"

"Anybody. But you need one. I thought you said you talked to Cassidy?"

"I did," I tell her. "But..."

"Butts are for kicking," she informs me before I can finish my sentence. "So go out there, turn that frown upside-down, and kick some major **.

Understood?"

"Got it," I mumble quietly. "But can I at least read this first chapt-"

"No!" she roars before escorting me outside and slamming the door. She smiles at me through the television screen that the producers had installed in each District's doors so that mentors and tributes can answer press questions in the comfort of their own rooms. "Have fun," she says sweetly, waggling her fingers. And then it goes blank.

Sighing, I take a couple of wrong turns before I find Dylan and Cassidy's area. I knock quietly, don't receive an answer, and crack open the door. The first person I see is a girl with reddish-blonde waves and semi-tanned skin who I know isn't Cassidy. Actually, I think that's-

"Amber-Rose, have you seen yourself? Or your mentor?"  
Amber-Rose looks surprised and upset, but I can see her contain her anger by replying with a snap and a hair toss. "I'm sorry, Cassidy, I don't know what you're talking about."

Cassidy lashes out with a sarcastic explanation. They still haven't noticed me.

Finally, I step out.

"Can I help you?" Cassidy snaps.

"Um..." I'm not positive exactly what comes out of my mouth, but I do know that I run over to comfort Amber-Rose. Then I lead her out of the room, leaving Cassidy alone in the dust. "Why was she yelling at you?"

"Uh, well, Kristen told me to think about myself first and others second. So I guess I said a couple of things I didn't mean. But..." Her lip wobbles. "I don't know why she yelled at me. She didn't even give me a chance to explain."

"It's alright. But," I decide on honesty, "Alicia told me to find an ally. Do you maybe want to form an alliance?"

"Sure." She smiles. "It's the least I can do for you. You probably need me anyway, Sierra." Then she swishes back to Emerald Quarters.

Was that as mean as I thought it was?

* * *

11:26 A.M.  
Pearl District Quarters  
Amber-Rose's POV

I have to admit, Sierra totally saved my ** in that fight with Cassidy. I'm still in shock that she attacked me like that. "God, can you believe her?" I demand as I sink into the chair next to the redhead. I pick up a glass of sparkling cider that had been delivered by a hired LBR and drain it in one gulp.

"She has nerve alright." Sierra rolls her eyes, and I grin. She's a lot more fun than I originally thought.

"She wouldn't even listen to what I had to say!" I add.

"Ugh; she sounds just like my brother."

"Really? What's he like?" I inquire.

"He's the superstar of the family; I have to fight just to get out of his shadow!" she tells me.  
I can sympathize with that."That's hard; I'm an only child, but I live with my mom and she's always so busy. I don't get much recognition either."

"You're an only child?" she echoes. "I thought you and Kayleigh were sisters."

"Right, sisters who come from two different districts." I grin to show my sarcasm was meant well. "Just because we have the same last name doesn't make us sisters. Marks is really common."

"I guess," she agrees. "But don't you think it's weird?"

"What's weird?" I have no idea what she's talking about, and I'm just the tiniest bit scared to find out.

"Well, I mean, your dad is dead and her mom is dead and, well, maybe they're not. Maybe they just separated and moved and they just didn't tell you. You know, so you wouldn't be hurt or something."

I don't know why but I go silent, but I guess I just have no clue what to say to that. Maybe it's that deep down, I'm wishing. But on the other hand, I know it can't happen. I find myself changing the subject. "So what are your tactics for the games?"

"Well, Alicia's really hoping I'll win, but it's not really about me, is it?"

I think she can tell I don't know what she's talking about because she continues, "It's really about Massie and Alicia and the rest of all want to prove they'e better than each other, so I just do what Alicia says. I don't even know how this is going to work." She shrugs.

"Amber-Rose! I've been looking for you! What happened with Cas... Oh, um, sorry. Should I come back later?" I look wildly around to find Kristen standing in the doorway of her room with a comforting smile.

"No, its okay." I return the grin and introduce her to Sierra.

"Oh, that's great! I could hear from down the hall that things weren't going so well with Cassidy, so I figured I'd come down and discuss a different alliance, but ahbviously you've already taken care of that." She beams. "You're a natural, Amber-Rose."

On that note, she spins around and closes her door behind her. I take that as my cue to stand up. "I think I'm gonna get some sleep tonight, Sierra. You excited for tomorrow?"

"Can't wait!" She flips her hair and sinks into a mocking curtsey. "I'm going to be a glorious beauty queen."

I snort-giggle and push her lightly out the door. "See ya, girlie."

* * *

11:34 A.M

Topaz District

Cassidy's POV

I was winning that argument with Amber-Rose until that ** Sierra King walked in. Now I'm standing alone, with just Dylan to support me.

"How did that go?" she asks softly.

"Not good," I reply sadly. "Amber-Rose hates me now." The whole sorry story tumbles out.

"That's one of things you learn as an Alpha," she tells me. "Diplomancy."

"What's that?"

"When you do things in a relaxed, easy way instead of storming in and apprehending someone," she explains. "Don't scream at people."

I giggle. "I guess I didn't do a very good job."

"No, nawt really," Dylan agrees. "Maybe you could go talk to Kayleigh or Emmie."

I groan. "I think I should just give up."

"Never give up."

"Fine." I trudge down the corridor toward Diamond District Quarters, where Kayleigh is sitting, talking with none other than Emmie Farson.

"Um, hi." I edge inside.

"We're already allies," Emmie says immediately. "Sorry."

Kayleigh puts up a hand. "Hold on, Em. Give her a shot." She nods at me.

"I, well, Emmie's right. I came to see if we could be allies."

"You don't have anything more impressive than that?" Emmie snaps.

I refrain from shouting back, remembering where that had gotten me last time. "Sorry."

Kayleigh sighs. "I just think you're not the kind of person we're looking for." She really does look upset. "Sorry."

As I leave the room dejectedly, I hear Kayleigh say, "She was pretty mature, but she's just too young and unprepared."

And Emmie answers, "I don't know, maybe if she had yelled or something. We need someone with fire."

And that time, of course, I should have screamed.

Just my luck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! To the people who were wondering about the end of the last chapter, we added the end, so go check that out before this. :)**

**Heart ya,  
****Joy (AKA Luv2Live Live2Luv, the other author of this story.**

* * *

Alicia would never say so, could never say so, but she yearned for the Pretty Committee to reunite, wanted it so badly it hurt. But it was still fresh in her mind, and in her heart, what had happened, and she knew she could never forgive... or be forgiven. But even so, she remembered...

_"What were you doing with them?" Massie's face contorted with rage._  
_"I-"_  
_"You missed the Friday Night Sleepover to hang out with your dance friends?! That's treachery, Alicia Rivera. That's betrayal. Are you forming your own clique, is that it? What is this, the **ing Soul M8's all over ah-gain?"_  
_"No, Mass, of course nawt! Mrs. Foster told us to have a group night!"_  
_"Like I would believe you for one second after the first time. Get out, Alicia. I never want to see your face ah-gain."_  
_"But I-"_  
_And Massie Block slammed the door._

And true to her word, she hadn't talked to Alicia since.

* * *

Dylan sighed as she untangled her unruly red locks from her messy side-braid. The hairstyle reminded her of her of the days the Pretty Committee would wear identical outfits to school. It was normally to make a statement, like the time when Olivia Ryan and Allie-Rose Singer were fighting over who got to join, not realizing that neither of them were wanted. They'd taken Claire on instead.

The group had been so in-sync, best friends in every sense of the term, until that one night that ripped everyone apart. Alicia had been gone for weeks already, but the rest had stayed close, although the loss of their Beta had shaken them. It was probably what prompted everyone to do what they did.

Massie and Derrick Harrington.

Dylan and Christopher Plovert.

Kristen and Kemp Hurley.

Claire and Cameron Fisher.

It had been their dream. They were best friends, their boyfriends were best friends, it was more than they could have hoped for. And Dylan had screwed it up. Well, all of them had screwed up, really, but Dylan had started it.

_She was in the school library, waiting for a boy who never showed. Things had been slowly falling apart between them for a long time now, and Dylan's pent-up anger and frustration had reached the boiling point._  
_He was in the school library, waiting for a girl who never showed. Derrick Harrington had, in fact, dated Dylan for a little while before he'd asked Massie out. But there was still attraction there, and he still wanted to beat Chris Plovert to a pulp whenever he saw him lay his lips on Dylan's. His relationship with Massie was detiorating, and all he wanted to do was just let a little of his sadness join someone else's and morph into something other than sadness, not joy, or anything like happiness, but undertanding, perhaps, a silent affirmation that he wasn't the only one facing this._  
_"Dylan," he whispered._  
_"Derrick." And the tears in her eyes spilled down her cheeks as she gazed into Derrick's chocolate-brown iris's. "I missed you."_  
_"I missed you too."_  
_Four words, and yet they said it all._  
_She leaned in, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him hard, all her bottled-up passion tumbling out into this one display of affection. It could have been seconds, minutes, hours, or even several sunlit days, but it seemed it had been forever by the time a throat cleared behind them._  
_"I will not tolerate public displays of affection demonstrated in my library," snapped Miss Retchen with a scowl. She brandished a hardcover book at the pair. "Out! Out!"_  
_Dylan gasped and focused on slowing her rapidly beating heart. Massie hadn't caught them; it was only Miss Retchen. They'd retreated to the private abyss under the stairs. It was where Derrick always took Massie when they skipped class to make out. And apparently, he wasn't the only one._  
_"Derrick? Dylan?" An incredulous voice._  
_"Cam?"_  
_"You know I have to tell Massie, Derrick. Chris too, Dylan." He looked disappointed, with a slight tinge of pity mixed in._  
_And he'd gone straight to Massie. Dylan was officially OUT._

* * *

Kristen had no true recollections of the Pretty Committee. The only person she remembered from that long-ago time was Cameron Fisher. Cam. They'd been cheating on their respective boyfriends and girlfriends long before anyone had discovered it. But when Massie had cornered Cam, the ** had hit the fan.

_Cam: "Massie, I need to tell you something." He reached out and held her by the shoulders, as though she'd need help standing after she heard the dreadful news._  
_"What is it?"_  
_"It's Derrick and Dylan. They were, uh, well, cheating on you. Well, I mean, obviously Dylan wasn't cheating on you, she was cheating on Chris, but Derrick was cheating on you."_  
_"Were they really?" She sang out the words with the air of someone who find the entire situation highly amusing. "And you brought this to me because you found it to be, what, a moral wrong?"_  
_"Exactly." He nodded vigorously and massaged her shoulders, but she squirmed out of his grip._  
_She waited for ages until she next spoke, and Cam figured she was dismissing him, so he turned to leave. But just as he placed his hand on the doorknob of her room, she said something._  
_"But are you or are you nawt cheating on Kuh-laire with Kristen?"_  
_He froze and found he couldn't speak._  
_"Well, I suppose I could ask her." She pulled out her iPhone and dialed the Delta's number. "Could you come over here, Kristen, puh-lease?... I just have something to discuss with you." She smirked at Cam as she hung up. "She'll beam herself here in ten minutes. You could use that time to freshen up, if you'd like." She directed him out of her room without giving him a chance to answer, and only let him back in when Kristen arrived._  
_"Hey, Mass." Kristen started to smile, but stopped abruptly when she noticed Cam. Almost involuntarily, they moved inches closer to each other._  
_"This is serious, then," Massie noted with a sinister grin. "Well, hmm, I should tell Kemp and Kuh-laire, then, shouldn't I?"_  
_"No," Kristen pleaded. "Gawd, Mass, she'd kill me."_  
_"He'd kill me," Cam said. "Literally."_  
_"Are you saying you don't deserve it? Well, I think you do. Too bad, so sad." And she proceeded to call them both._

* * *

Claire's life had had a strange empty feeling to it ever since Massie had told her Cam had been cheating on her. And not only that, she'd lost her best friend that day, too. But she herself wasn't squeaky clean either.

She'd been secretly hanging out with Alicia, plotting to overthrow Massie, since the Beta had been eliminated from the Pretty Committee. Not that it had mattered. The clique had fallen apart. No one ever knew about their hidden friendship.

After the Pretty Committee had gone down the drain, Alicia had risen to power, with Claire as her Beta, but nobody remembered those days. Massie was the lifelong Alpha, Alicia was the lifelong Beta, and Claire was the lifelong Omega.  
And it would always be that way.

* * *

"They are my enemies," Massie mumbled to herself with gritted teeth. She knew what they'd done to her, knew how they'd abused her leadership, and yet more and more often she caught herself wishing the Pretty Committee had never broken up.  
Every time she saw someone with huge breasts (not an uncommon occurrence in the Capitol), she thought of Alicia. Every time she saw someone with bright red hair, she thought of Dylan. Every time she saw someone playing a sport, whether it be soccer, lacrosse, softball, or field hockey, she thought of Kristen, her long blonde tresses streaming behind her as she raced across the field.  
And she thought of Claire all the time. Whenever she saw a pair of girls who were obviously BFFs. Whenever she saw someone wearing Converse or Keds.

Whenever she saw a low, messy ponytail. Whenever she spoke to Cassidy Edwards, Dylan's tribute, who was from Orlando and had the same sunny, inviting, over-eager personality as Claire.

Massie had been humming their theme song (Pretty Girl Rock by Keri Hilson) almost without realizing it, and rating herself and other people (including Kayleigh) out of 10. Whenever she used a word from their old vocabulary, she felt that familiar pang of pain, and it took longer and longer to remember that she should feel anger or sadness towards these girls, or at least resentment.

But the question really was, Did those girls deserve another chance, and was Massie strong enough to give it to them if they did?  
They had always been able to regroup after fights. Just because this one was significantly worse than the others didn't mean it was irredeemable.  
So the real answers, coming from that place in her heart where everything was peaceful and true, were yes, and she really, really hoped so.

* * *

Who to go to first?

The reunion with Alicia would be the most tearful, the reunion with Dylan would end in a burping contest (if the redhead was in a good mood and decided to trust Massie), the reunion with Kristen would be fast and to the point, and the reunion with Claire (who had never really done anything wrong, as far as she knew) would be- Massie burst out crying.

Guess we have a winner.

She checked to make sure Kayleigh was sound asleep, then taped a note to her tribute's door and slipped out into the carpeted hallway. She moved slowly, not wanting to wake anybody up. When she arrived in front of the Sapphire District door, she gulped in a huge breath. Removing a brush from her BeBe purse, she ran it through her straightened chestnut mane. She applied light lip gloss, pinched her cheeks for more color, and willed herself not to cry.

Timidly, she knocked on the door. After the third rap, Claire pulled it open.

Her face was pale and her hair was rumpled; it was clear Massie had aroused her from sleep.

"Hi," she managed softly, taking a step closer.

"Massie? Uh, come in, I guess." Claire pulled the brunette inside by her thin wrist, then closed the door gently. "Why are you doing here?"

"Talking to you." All of a sudden, it seemed like the worst idea she'd ever had. Ever.

"Why are you actually here?" Her eyes bored into Massie's. When she noticed the girl wasn't going to respond, she continued, "I never thought I'd see a day where the great Massie Block came to me of her own accord and asked for forgiveness-"

"I did nawt come here to ask you for forgiveness!"

"What, then?"

"I told you!"

"I don't believe you. But if I chose to, then you came here to "talk," sure. And I never, ever, thought I'd see a day when I turned you down."

"What?" Massie gasped.

"Sorry, sweetie, but there's just too much history between us. Too many things have happened. We can't create a new Pretty Committee."

Massie shook her head. She'd figured if anyone would accept her, it would be sweet little Claire. But times had changed, apparently. Claire had matured, grown into a beautiful young lady.

"However-"

Massie's head snapped back.

"I can suggest that we start fresh and try ah-gain. I don't think it will be the same. Correction: I know it won't be the same. It can't be. But we can try, okay?"

"Okay," she stammered, extending her arm. "Hi, I'm Massie Block." It was beyond difficult meeting Claire for the "first time" and not introducing herself as Alpha of the Pretty Committee. She hadn't realized how hard it would be to give that up, probably because she'd never let herself think about it. "Nice to meet you."

"Claire Lyons." She shook Massie's hand. "Nice to meet you, too."

Massie grinned. "I think I'm going to go talk to Leesh now."

"Leesh? Is that short for Alicia? Who's Alicia?"

And just like that, they both burst out laughing.

As Claire said, they couldn't be perfect again, but they could be close. And they were on the right track.


End file.
